Kaneda Kisho
Summary Kaneda Kisho was an entirely average young man, on vacation in the country after completing his bachelor's degree. While there, he drank well water tainted with the larvae of an unknown species of parasitic worm (tentatively classified as an unclassified species of the genus Cestoda,) ''and became host to a large number of the unknown creatures which began feeding on his body from within. While Kaneda was bedridden with weakness and pain from his then-unexplained ailment, the vacation home he was staying in was invaded by a burglar, who, believing the home to be empty, accidentally stumbled upon the incapacitated Kaneda and showed him his face. In fear of being identified to the police, he attempted to kill Kaneda with a knife. This attempt was foiled when a bundle of the parasitic worms growing within Kaneda burst from his neck, immediately stopping the burglar's stab and shattering his wrist, before burrowing into his body and tearing him apart from within. Realizing that the worms could gain more nutrition by devouring others instead of their own host, the worms developed an "agreement" with Kaneda, who would use them to his own ends in exchange for providing the parasites with nutrition. As time went on, Kaneda's body began to merge more and more with the worms, until there was barely a differentiation between them, and either would die if removed from the other. By this time, his will had completely overcome theirs, and they acted completely in his service, though he still needed to feed them to preserve his own life. By this time, Kaneda is biologically dead, almost all of his life functions having ceased excepting his brain, powered directly by and giving orders directly to his "colony." Appearance Before his transformation, Kaneda was an average, healthy-looking young man, well-groomed and with jet black hair. After being infested with the worms, he grew gaunt, pale, and with glossy eyes. His skin was twisted, covered in scars, barely-healed wounds, and stretch marks. Constantly, masses of worms shifted within him, bulging his skin unpredictably. His body was often covered with open wounds, places where the worms had emerged from his body. Combat Statistics 'Tier:' '''9-B' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Regeneration (High-Low), Tentacle Extension, Undead Physiology, Biological Manipulation, Body Control, Body Puppetry, Longevity, Possession (Type 1), Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: Wall Level (Casually crushes human skulls, breaks down doors, and singlehandedly killed a large bear.) Can negate conventional durability via infecting enemies with larvae. Speed: Superhuman '(Much faster than the average human, is easily able to foil the aim of experienced marksmen, briefly kept pace with a moving car.) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, 'possibly '''Class 5 '(Easily freed himself from under a car after being struck by it.) '''Striking Strength: Wall Level Durability: Wall Level, 'possibly higher (Survived being struck by an angered bear and run over by a speeding car.) 'Stamina: Infinite as long as he keeps his "colony" well and fed. This requires food equal to about the size of a fully-grown human at least once a week. Range: Several meters (2-4) ideally, as many as tens of meters (10-20) when worms are fully extended, but their strength is greatly reduced at that distance. Standard Equipment: A giant fuckoff colony of parasitic worms inside his own rotting, walking corpse. Intelligence: '''At least Average, likely Above Average (Kaneda's intelligence did not suffer from his transformation, and he had enough to complete his bachelor's degree in university. Shows some degree of tactical prowess in combat.) '''Weaknesses: '''Kanedo is literally dead, and the inside of his body is constantly slowly rotting. Thus, his internal organs are essentially a bubbling bath of methane, making him *highly* flammable when his chest cavity is opened. He requires regular food in order to continue operating and must feed at least once a week, more often if his food is insufficient. Feats' '-'''Easily lifted a fully-grown human, before invading his body and destroying him from within. -His "colony" compliments (and eventually replaces) his muscles, allowing him to easily kill humans with bare-handed strikes. -Survived being shot over a dozen times in the torso, limbs, and throat, and was able to "stitch up" these wounds. -Easily subsided on what he could hunt in the wild for nearly six months, including multiple large and dangerous animals. -Overpowered and killed a large bear after being attacked. -Nearly outran a car pursuing him, before being struck and run over by it, not only surviving but still being able to lift the car off of himself. -Survived for 5 minutes while burning from the inside-out, still able to fight and kill armed humans for most of this time. -Even upon his death, released tens of thousands of larvae that spread out among nearby observers, as well as escaping along the countryside, infecting animals and lone humans. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Horror Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Dead Characters